


best left undefined

by Suicix



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Book 3: Mockingjay, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Friends With Benefits, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna doesn't need to be <i>understood</i>. She just needs to forget.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5889612#t5967948">"Cressida/Johanna, friends with benefits"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	best left undefined

Johanna can’t go and stand alongside Katniss in the Districts, but she can have _this_ – this thing with Cressida, whatever it is. She thinks it’s best not to put a name to it. People aren’t permanent, after all. The only things that last are death, hunger, anger, and spite.

She lets a hand run over the thin braid in Cressida’s hair, traces her fingers over the coils of green tattooed on Cressida’s scalp. There’s some hair coming in under the ink, mirroring the buzz that’s growing back on Johanna’s own head, and Cressida leans in closer, pressing a kiss to the inside of Johanna’s thigh.

It’s gentle – gentler than just about anything that’s transpired between them so far. _Gentle_ isn’t why they’re both here, though.

“Come on,” Johanna tells her, voice low and rough, sharply thrusting her hips forward.

Cressida shoots her a smirk before moving her head across and in closer, right between Johanna’s legs, tongue quick on Johanna’s clit to make her shudder and clutch at Cressida’s hair.

Now probably isn’t the time for such thoughts, but Johanna hopes they’re friends. They’ve got the _benefits_ part of that down quite nicely, but she wants someone other than Katniss and Finnick. Someone who won’t act like they understand everything she’s going through just because they’re a victor too, someone who won’t pretend to _get_ everything. Johanna doesn’t need to be understood. Sometimes she just needs to be fucked, to forget, and Cressida can be that for her just fine.


End file.
